Hate what you get
by harahara
Summary: Smashers are getting seriously injured. Now Samus decides to take it all into her hands. Even if she has to bloody them. Currently on HIATUS. M SORRY.
1. broken hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB**

**Rated M. Will contain blood, gore, mentions of rape, murder in the highest degree, LIMES(maybe), and LEMONS(maybe).**

Chapter 1: Broken Hands

"Someone get me the anesthetic faast!"

Doctor Mario couldn't believe so much damage could be done to the human hands. All the fingers were dislocated in each joint. Some pulled apart. Fingernails either pulled off or hanging loosely or shattered into pieces. What made him want to throw up was what happened to the palms and wrist. Stab marks that were jagged and pierced through to the other end. Obvious signs that the hands were stomped and grinded on repeatedly. It even looked like the person was trying to rip the hands from it's wrists by bruises and outstretched skin.

Dr. Mario will need to reassure the two swordsmen that they will be treated and their hands will be healed … hopefully. "Mr. Link. I will need to ask you and your friend to try and refrain from struggling and stay calm u-"

Interrupting him, Link yelled out in pain and anger. "Stay calm? Our hands are destroyed and it freakin' hurts. You b-" before Link could continue yelling, the nurse came in and injected to anesthetic to both swordfighters hands. Not waiting for anymore orders, she ran back out to get away from the glare of the elf boy.

"The anesthetic should start working soon. Now, two investigators will come in to intero-…ask you what happened. If you cooperate, they will even be able to find out who did this to you two." Receiving a nod from both men, he exited with a thank you and a ciao. After a few minutes, a lady wearing a purple dress and a man with feminine face come barging in, running to both of the men's bedsides.

Ike was surprised to see his boyfriend and the Hylian princess come running in after he was trying to relax from the pain. "Zelda? Marth? You guys are the investigators?"

"What are you talking about? We came because we got a call from a one of the nurses that you both got injured. It was hard to understand since she kept saying 'chance' in the middle of each word." Seeing the tears that were about to come out of his boyfriend's eyes, Ike pulled him into a reassuring embrace.

"We'll be fine. _Right _Link?" Looking at the elf boy, he made glare threatening pain if he doesn't make any form of assurance.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be okay. But its really pissing me off not knowing who did this to us." Looking shocked, Zelda accidentally placed her hands on Link's. Even though the anesthetic was still in effect, there were still the small ounces of pain left, causing Link to seethe.

"Oh Link I'm so sorry! But what do you mean you don't who did this? How did it even happen?" Looking at Ike, Link received a nod to give an explanation.

"It happened like this-"

FLASHBACK (man I love these)

Link and Ike were sparring in one of the arenas. Both swordsmen were panting furiously, but Ike looking more tired with drool coming out his mouth and looking scared knowing he'd lose.

-"I was not. Now tell it right or I'll tell it."-

-"Okay, okay."-

As the two charged each other, Ike jumped on Link forcing him to the ground. As the two started grappling and ground fighting, something hit Link in the back of the head putting him in a semi-conscious state. Then he heard Ike yell in pain as if something got broken. Before he could come to, he felt someone pull his hat over his head. Then he felt the agonizing pain. It felt like someone stabbed his blade into his hands. He thought it was over, but then he felt boots or maybe even a rock being smashed on both his hands. There was even the twisting and he could feel many things pop. After that, his hat was pulled off and he saw Ike unconscious. His hands looked like they went into hammer smashing convention. Then he felt a blow to the head and became unconscious as well.

END FLASHBACK

"-and after that we woke up in here."

"That's all I needed to hear." Looking at the door, they saw Samus in her zero suit leaning on the side of the door. "Sorry for not making myself known, but I didn't want to interrupt you telling the events. I'll be investigating into this case. After that I'll be interrogating the smashers one by one. The two of you are'nt excluded either." Ike was now wondering why Snake wasn't involved. He's been friends with the agent, and knows that he is skilled in these things.

"What about Snake? Won't he be going into this investigation too?" Link could have sworn he saw Samus' eyes turn red for a second. Looking at Zelda, it looked like she noticed as well.

"HE will be put as one of the people to be interrogated. You can never be too careful." Turning around she opens the door to leave with a curt goodbye. The group thought they saw her flip them off on the way out. After a moment of silence, Link decides to break it.

"What's got her zero suit in a knot? I know Snake isn't that sociable, but he _does _have good skills for this. We didn't even do anything to him to piss him off this bad." Looking at Zelda, he was hoping he could get something from her considering that the girls always had those 'get togethers' everyday.

"What? Don't ask me. Samus is always quiet when we all get together. Sometimes she criticizes us for wearing dresses and other stuff." Eliciting a small grumble, she turns away from the three men.

"Maybe she's racist." Ike's idea got him stares to just shut the hell up. "Think about it. She makes fun of Zelda and Peach's dress ware. She mocks my relationship with Marth, and she tries threatening to pull Links ears off. So maybe she hates Snake the most since he's… not Chozo-like?"

They all gave him a stare that said 'your brain actually thought of something like that?' Clearing his throat, Marth decides to move on. "Whatever the case may be, we may need to put Snake on this case. Samus _will_ be mad if we put him on it, so I suggest we wait until he gets interrogated. If he is found innocent, then we can have him take the case."

"What do you mean if? You make it sound like he did do this to us." Link was now looking at Marth with a disappointed look. Forgetting his hands were broken he tried to close them, but popped something instead.

Trying to hold a chuckle from Link's seething and gasping, Zelda tries to calm him down. "I'm sure he means if Samus finds him innocent. She might be hard headed and lock him up if she thinks he's the one." Making sure she isn't putting pressure on his hands, Zelda leans over and gives Link a peck on the cheek.

"You always know how to calm me down." Leaning into her, he was about to give her his way of thank you until Dr. Mario came in.

"HEY! No PDAs in the hospital." "Its in one of the smashers private rooms." "No means NO." Soon an argument occurred between the Italian doctor and the elf boy.

Unknown to them, there was someone outside watching them. Looking at damage of the hands on the two swordsmen, the figure gives a small chuckle while thinking of what is to come. _**"Soon. Very soon. Maybe those hands will get the message."**_

**I'm leaving it here for now. Next chapter will be Snakes interrogation by Samus. Please leave reviews and hoped you liked it. Will continue until the end.**


	2. Samus on the front

**I do not own BRAWL.**

**Chapter is here. Even if there are not many reviews, I will still finish until the end.**

Chapter 2: Samus on the front

Looking through the area where the attack was committed, Samus couldn't find anything. No traces of blood besides the assaulted, no footprints, trace of fingerprints, fallen hairs. Nothing. Her only hope now was to interrogate all smashers and possible witnesses. And the list starts off with…

Mario:

"All right Mario! Tell me what you know about the accident!"

Mario didn't know what happened. One moment he was fixing Master Hands drainage, now he's pushed up against the sink with his back turned against a bounty hunter. "I have-a no idea what-a you are talking about-a." (It's-a getting annoying typing-a like this-a, so I will right the speech normal now.)

Samus starts filling the sink with some water and throws in some utensils. Including knives, fine china, the can opener, and other stuff. "Start talking now. No one has no idea of what they are talking about. Now talk NOW!"

"I said I don't kno-" Before he could finish that sentence, Samus pulled his head and pushed it into the sink. Some of the china hit his head, and because of his large nose, a fork somehow got pierced into it. After a few long seconds, his head was pulled back up for air. "Please! I don't-" Before he could finish that statement, his head was submerged into the water again. He could fight back, but with his head aching from water rushing in, it was hard to concentrate on attacking.

After a few minutes now, he was pulled back up. "Now will you talk? Or should I start adding chemicals in to the water?" Her voice said she _would _put chemicals in, even if he talked.

"F-f-ff-" Samus leaned her head in closer to try and make better hearing of what he said. "Fuc-" Knowing what he was going to say, she plunged his head into the water one more time. This time dragging his face on the bottom where all the utensils were. A few bubbles came up with a few muffled words.

Stopping for a moment, she wonders whether to pull him up again. Deciding to take a chance, she does so. "What was that?"

Taking in a few breaths, Mario tries to compose himself and get the pain out of his head before talking. "I-I saw Ike and Link talking about a spar. I was watching for a few minutes, until Crazy Hand called me to fix the drainage."

Before he could continue, Samus pulled a pistol on him. "You expect me to believe it took you this long to fix the drainage? The attack happened days ago. If you're gonna lie, you better make it more believable."

"I'm not lying. Try looking underneath this sink and you will see for yourself how complex this thing is."

Not one to trust the one they are interrogating, Samus Grips Mario tight while she looks underneath. Instead of finding the usual pipe leading to the sewers, she saw many pipes connecting and looping. She was now wondering how and _why_ there were so many pipes.

Looking down and seeing her perplexed by the pipes, Mario takes this as his chance to escape. Giving a swift kick to Samus' ribs, she lets go allowing him to escape. Making a fast break for the door, he almost reaches the handle, until a stinging feeling hits the back of his knee. Yelping in pain, he falls to the ground and grabs the stung area. Looking at the bounty hunter, he sees her arms outstretched with the pistol smoking.

Walking over to the Italian man, she puts a foot over his gut to keep him down. "I didn't like that kick to the side _plumber_. I also have a feeling you saw someone else before coming here. Who. Was. It." Pointing the pistol to his head, he knew she would pull the trigger if he even tried to lie.

Sighing in defeat, he looks at her with sadness and regret in his eyes and said one name: "Snake."

Smirking at this, she walks off to the door. "Thank you for your time sir. Your answers are most helpful to the investigation. Now fix that sink up good."

"What will you do to him?" Mario was now concerned for the other smashers. If Samus did this to him, what would she do to the rest. Considering his size compared to her, it was like hitting children.

"Don't worry your mustached faced. I'm simply going to ask him a few questions. But your word isn't enough. I'm gonna ask all smashers."

"NO!" Mario would not stand for this. he knew most of the smashers would be okay, but the younger ones wouldn't be able to handle this. "Please. While coming here, I saw everyone else busy. Lucario was meditating, the children along with Pit and Trainer were playing, the villains were off to town, and everyone else was at the pool. Just leave everyone else alone." And the end of the sentence, Mario was on his hands and knees.

"Good to know you spilled all you know." Mario wished he had a smash ball now. That happy tone in her voice was something that made him so mad. "Everyone is crossed out except Snake. You helped out a good cause." She left the area while stating a quiet thank you.

Mario felt sick. Turning back to the sink, he went underneath and got back to work. But if anyone else was around, they would see a man working while trying to hold back tears and sobs. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's for the best._

Snake:

Snake was in the training room doing shadow boxing and punching the walls. He had a weird feeling every time he punched the bags. Since they had eyes, it always weirded him out. It was like hitting something that was studying your every move. Lying down to do his regular sit-ups and crunches, he heard someone enter the room. Looking up, he saw Samus. "How's it going spandex?"

Taking out her whip, Samus put the increased the voltage to knock him out. Without warning, she strikes him in the chest. Since he was covered in sweat, the shock should have traveled and give more current. Seeing him knocked out, she grabs him and puts him on one of the hooks for the sandbags. Because of her training with the Chozo, she was able to pick him up with minimum stress. Ripping his suit off and taking most of his weapons, she examines each one and marvels on how primitive they are compared to her arsenal. Taking his bandana, she puts it over his eyes and tightens it real tight. She had to take all things into account, so she even handcuffed his feet close enough so he couldn't kick.

After finding all things secure, she slaps him repeatedly until he wakes up. The sounds of the slap could be heard throughout the training area and echoed with each slap. "Wake. The. Hell. Up."

"Try saying please. You might get an answer like that." Snake was in feeling nostalgic. This wasn't the first time he was hung up and used as a punching bag. Maybe he'd have to wear an eye patch again.

"Talk, David. I have all the time until you confess." Looking over his supply, a bowie knife caught her attention. Picking it up, she waves it around his face while letting it slide just a little on his beard. It was really sharpened well since it cut a part of the facial hair. "Oops. I think I broke your beard. Let me fix that."

Before he could protest, Samus started cutting and shaving. Considering his situation, Snake was in no way able to retaliate. After a few minutes, the feeling of cold steel on his face was gone and an itchy feeling was coming. Using his arms and chest as a scratcher, Snake started rubbing his chin and cheeks relieving the itch.

Samus was looking and had a slight enjoyment watching him try to scratch. Shaking her head, she concentrates on why she came. "Come clean now Snake. Tell me everything so I can get done with this case." She readied her whip in case he decided to act smart.

Stopping himself from scratching, Snake looked in her direction, and spat on the floor. "Don't try to play the bullshit with me." WHAP! The electric whip came in contact with his chest. "You're actually enjoying all of this." another strike from the whip came again. He still continued. "Trying to find the bounty, getting rough with interrogation. This is all-" another strike came, but he still continued. "- exciting to you. Its like going back to work isn't it?"

Striking him three times on the torso, Samus was started to get more agitated. "Just tell me what you fucking know! Who assaulted Link and Ike? Someone told me they saw you go off in their direction! Now TALK!"

After a moment of silence, Snake only said one thing. "Amateur."

Getting angry at that, Samus dropped the whip and decided to practice her CQC. She started with the punches to the torso, then the kicks to the shins, and ended with a roundhouse kick to the ribs. By the end of all this, Snakes body had bruises, slash marks, and red imprints. "That all you got. Its really lousy."

Getting irritated, she take one of his pistols and points it at his head and talked through gritted teeth. "Choose your words carefully now. This is your gun I'm pointing to your head. Now talk."

Playing with his jaw a bit, Snake takes a deep breath and spits blood. It lands on Samus' neck making her growl. "THAT'S IT DAVID. HAVE FUN IN HELL!"

Pulling the trigger, she hears a loud boom and a scream of pain. Snake swerved his head, but his eye still got taken out. _Guess I'll be wearing an eye patch again. She better not blow one in my leg too._

"Talk now. You're lucky that didn't blow your head out. This time, I'm aiming for your heart."

Knowing full well he'd be screwed, Snake decided to talk. "All right. I did it. I used the bowie knife to stab Link's hand. I even crushed Ike's hinds with my boots."

Smiling to herself, Samus unlatched Snake but kept him tied. Taking the headband off his eye, she cuts it a bit and puts it over his injured one. She drags him outside the training area, still battered and bruised for revelation. Once they were almost out the mansion, Snake asked her to wait for a few question. "What will you do to me?"

Not wanting to look him in the eye, she turns her head. "You'll be put in jail. Possibly for months."

Grunting in understanding, he starts walking again but continues to ask questions. "Did doing interrogations again make you feel alive again? Bashing heads. Hitting the answer out of us?"

After a moment of silence, Samus pondered on all she did. Mario was one of the nice people. If she asked nicely, he would have told her anyways. He was one of the smashers that tried to be friends with all the smashers. Except the villains, but that was understandable. She thought of how she just pulled him out when he was doing something innocent, and pinned him to the sink. Drowning him while having utensils poke him. Even as going as far to shooting him and steeping on him when he was hurt. a part of her justified this to being part of business, but another side said this was just wrong. She'd have to apologize to him later.

Then her thoughts wondered to Snake. He may have been the assaulter, but that didn't mean she had to shock him repeatedly. And now he has a bad eye. Link and Ike's hands were said to be healed and treated quickly. But an eye is a bit different.

"..Yes. It did. But I don't think most of it was worth it." Looking at him, she saw him nodding in understanding. "Why do you care? You did something sadistic too. Remember?"

"…I know." The walk was now silent. Neither one was talking to the other. Until Peach came.

"Oh my goodness. Snake! what happened to you?" Looking down at his chest, Snake saw the slash marks were starting to swell up and become more defined. "You also have a cut on your cheek. Let me-"

Peach stopped after seeing who was behind Snake. "She did this to you didn't she." It was more of a sentence than a question and they knew it."I heard what she did to Mario, but you look worse off."

Before she could pull him away from the bounty hunter, Snake moved back meaning for her not to get close. "Peach. I was the one who hurt Link and Ike. Samus will take me to jail, but don't think you're all safe. You better tell all of the smashers to be on guard. Danger could still strike."

Peach couldn't believe what she was hearing. Snake was one the smashers that saved her and Zelda during the subspace. Why would he want to attack them? Thinking what he said over and over, she opened her eyes widened and turned away. "I'm sorry Snake. Be safe." She ran back up the stairs with tears dropping.

"She'll always be nice to the end of her grave." Sighing, he turns back to Samus. "Lets head out before we meet anyone else. Unless you want to go and have that slave: master role-play again."

Hiding the blush on her cheeks Samus smacks him in the chest. "What slave: master role-play? That was all interrogation!"

"Right. All I felt was you whipping my now bare chest while shaving my face. That spandex outfit also helped out with it."

**End of chapter. My back is killing me. Post reviews and all that stuff please. I have to study now. Exams and college.**


	3. sweet peach and isolation

**Here is chapter 3. Still trying to think of ideas to make things a bit longer. Thanks for the review(s).**

**I do not own BRAWL**

Chapter 3: Sweet Peach

Before they were any closer to the jail, Snake remembered something very important. "Wait. Shouldn't I go into trial first? A way of fairness?"

Samus had to laugh at this part. "Why would I give you any trial? Besides, there are no trials here. If you do any crime, you go to jail. End of that."

"What kind of cra-"

"Shut it. It's a way so no high ass bastard can smooth talk his way out of his crimes." The next few hours were spent in silence. Snake now felt he had no way of pleading innocent even if he was going to plead.

It wasn't long before Samus got Snake to the prison. Looking over to her captive, she saw no fear or anger. Deciding to try and get some emotion from him, she thought of some lines to get him angry.

"Accepting what you did, or are you just familiar with places like this?" Silence was her answer. "HEY! I'm talking to you." he was still quiet. "Fine! Have fun in the shit-hole!"

Entering the prison, Samus shoved Snake onto the counter. "Hey. I've got a new convict here. Someone get your ass here and take him already."

"Um. Excuse me. You don't need to shout." Looking down, both humans saw a Toad. "So, what is this man being arrested for?"

"Assaulting two innocent men. Under aged men." Looking at Snake, Samus pushed him harder against the counter. "Nothing more."

Scribbling down some notes, Toad ushers Snake to come through. "You don't really have to come through miss, but considering the height factor… um…"

Understanding what the small mushroom headed guy meant, Samus follows behind the two of them. Looking into the cells, she notices there aren't many people in the cells. Most were not even human. "Hey. Is this place new or are there not that many crimes going on in this area?"

Not stopping, Toad answers her without looking at her. "It's the latter. MH put the smash mansion in an area where there isn't much crime. The highest thing we have are purse snatchers. That only leads to few days in here. "

Nodding in understanding, Samus watched as Snake was put through some of the procedures when getting locked up. This included to taking of the photo, fingerprint recording, confiscation of items, giving the dog tag, and cutting of the hair.

Samus had to hold in her smile seeing THE Solid Snake wearing orange and sporting crew cut. But a part of her had to push aside a part of her that found it attractive. Shaking that thought out of her head, she walks over to him clasps handcuffs on him. "Here's a little advice." Tightening the cuffs to a very tight point on Snake's wrist, she leans in over to his ear. "Don't bend over to pick up the soap."

After being cuffed, Snake was lead into his cell by Toad with Samus in tow. "Someone will come later to take the cuffs off. Your time spent here will be nine months." After getting a nod of understanding, he turns to Samus next. "If you wish to talk with him more, please make it fast. Its eleven minutes before lights out and lock down."

Walking away, Toad heard Snake mutter something. "_Dickhead._"

Deciding not to reprimand him for his actions, Samus decides to leave. "Try not to go crazy convict."

Time skip: Smash Mansion, 1 month later

Peach's room:

Peach couldn't believe it all. Snake was in jail, Samus has isolated herself from everyone, and Ike and Link were still recuperating. But most of all was that she was three months pregnant! Mario doesn't know anything yet, and it was mind racking for her to try and find a way to tell him. She knew he would be happy and loved her, but having a child might interfere with his performance during the tournament and his free time. Zelda already knows about it, but she swore not to say anything, saying it is her choice when and where to tell him. Pacing around a bit, Peach tries to think of some ways to tell Mario when she hears someone open her door.

Before she could turn around to greet whoever came in, she is blindfolded and pushed to the ground with her arms behind her back. She could feel how cold and hard the hands of the attacker were. Too scared to scream, she tries to kick the attacker, but felt heel meeting metal.

Peach knows only two people that use metal. Samus and R.O.B. She had to deduct R.O.B since she could feel five fingers holding both her hands, so she deducted it to be Samus in her power suit. "Samus? What are you doing? Please. Stop this."

Instead of responding, Samus just laughs with a robotic sound. "Shut up you blonde slut. It's women like you that make men think we are nothing more than weaklings. I should beat the shit out of you."

Fearing for the sake of her child still in her belly, Peach tries to beg. "Stop please. I'm pregnant. Just please. You can ridicule me in public. Even call me a slut for all to hear. Just please!"

**Rape scene**

"Hahahahahaha. You got knocked up by the plmber who- never mind. I have something better for you." Throwing Peach on the bed, Samus takes out a capsule the size of her fist from the back of her power suit. "I found this during one of my bounties. Space pirate sex organs. There are rumors saying any body part of a space pirate will still work even if its been cut or ripped off." Tying Peach to the bed and spreading her legs, Samus rips off the bottom half of Peach's dress. "I'd like to test that theory. Since you like short, fat, Italian meat; maybe you'll like something from space."

Before Peach could scream, metallic fingers held her tongue, immobilizing her from making any words. Closing her eyes shut, only to open them again from a rough intrusion. Whatever was inside her felt more human than alien. There was even a putrid smell invading her nose that smelt like a mix of garbage and garlic.

After a few minutes of having the object thrusting into her, Peach was on the border between wanting more and crying for it to stop. All that was going through her mind right now was why Samus was doing this to her and how could she. After a few seconds, the object was taken out of her nether lips. Thinking it was over, Peach was about to sigh when she felt the fingers removed. But the feeling of relief was short lived before something bigger was put in her mouth. "This big boy is ready to squirt. Start swallowing or it'll get ugly."

Complying, Peach gulped down every seed, not wasting a drop. "Good girl. I bet you enjoyed every drop didn't you?" After having the object pulled out her mouth, Peach tries to hold back her tears. She felt dirty. Like the crap of the world that no one would even want to throw in disgust of touching it. "Don't' cry. I have something to wash it all down with."

Before Peach could ask what it was, she felt a bottle placed in her mouth. A bitter taste soon flooded Peach's tongue and she almost had the urge to throw up in disgust. "Here's some for your whore hole too." Suddenly she felt a strange liquid pouring into her lower region. It started feeling hot. Squirming around, she writhed in discomfort from having the feeling inside her. After a few seconds, it cooled down and she was panting. "Just something to keep you hot. I'm leaving, but remember this as the day Samus pushed fear and pain into you. Tell the others and they'll just be in pain too."

Peach felt herself unlatched. But a feeling of something colliding with her head put her into unconsciousness.

**Rape scene end**

"Peach my love. Please. Wake up." Opening her eyes, Peach found herself in the arms of Mario and her lower body covered. Noticing her waking, Mario felt relieved and cradled the princess' head to his chest. "Peach! What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Remembering what happened, Peach started crying trying to explain between sobs. "…M-Mario….It was horrible. S-Samus came in… and… she… Mario! I even told her I was pregnant with your child… but she didn't care."

By the end of it all, Mario was feeling so many emotions. Happy finding out he was a father, pissed off that Samus did this to his lover, and sad seeing said lover crying in fear and extreme sadness. "I will get MH. Samus may be strong, but it will be hard to fight MH when he is serious."

Walking away, Mario goes to Samus' room. Not even bothering to knock, he kicks the door open. "SAMUS. HOW COULD YOU?" not even giving time for Samus to talk, Mario lunges at her. He was able to take the air out of her considering his size, and was now holding her by the neck with tears in his eyes. "WHY? WHY? WHYWHWYHWYHWYHWYHY?" Each scream of why was complemented with Mario shaking the bounty hunter, and making her head hit the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" MH floats in along with Crazy to an absurd sight. "Get off her Mario and explain yourself!"

"Arrest her! Lock her up! Burn her!" Mario was so infuriated he did not have any fear looking at MH and Crazy. "My Peach. She hurt my beloved Peach. Even when she BEGGED."

Looking at Samus, MH decided to hear her side. "I have no idea what he is talking about. I already apologized for hurting him, but I guess he just can't forgive."

C razy had to hold Mario back after Samus said her part. "Now, now little elf man. Jump no more and drink your milk."

Looking back to Mario, MH tries to calm him down. "Mario. Simmer down now. Do you have proof from anyone of what happened?"

Exhaling loudly, Mario tries to talk calmly. "Ask… Peach. "

Ushering for Crazy to look for Peach and ask her of anything that happened, MH keeps a watch over the two smashers to make sure nothing breaks out. After a few minutes of waiting, crazy comes back with a well said explanation of what happened. Looking to Samus, Mh had a glowing red aura surrounding him. "Samus. I am sorry to say this, but you shall be put to jail."

Protesting innocent, Samus tries to grab MH by the base, but is knocked out by Crazy. "Crazy. Did you have to knock her out?"

"Orange lady try to jump. Yee-ha. She going to the pokey. "

"Please don't say pokey. Mario go back to Peach and comfort her. Oh, and congratulations on going to parenthood."

"Thank you MH." Walking off, Mario felt a wave of happiness cross through him. _I'm going to be a father. Peach is the mother. It feels… womderful._

**Jail area**

Snake was taking jail quite calmly. He was allowed to use the weights, he was the only prisoner so showering was no hassle, and he had a cell all to himself. Some of the smashers heard about why he was in jail, and he could still remember it all.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You're scum. I should castrate you. I dint know what it means, but I'll do it." Toon Link wasn't happy that Link was stuck in the hospital with broken hands. He was like the brother Toon Link never had._

_Pulling Toon Link away from the bars, Marth shook his head and just left. Zelda looked at him and just kicked the bars of his cell. Next was Lucario and the PK kids. After a few minutes Lucario ushered the kids to go outside. Before he left himself, Lucario bars where the keyhole was located. _

_The rest of his visitors were just villains saying he was an idol to them now. Kidnapping the princesses and trying to kill them ws good, but taking what made them strong was brilliant. Captain Falcon came, but the onoly thing he did was spit in his face while flashing a toothy grin. After that, he got no visitors coming to see him._

_FLASHBACK END_

Breaking out of his thoughts, Snake heard someone grunting and shouting saying innocent. Going to the bars of his cell, he saw Samus dressed in an orange jumpsuit with Falcon and Fox holding her by the arms leading her to him. "Hey. What happened to spandex? She got caught pissing in holy water? "

Giving a small chuckle to Snake's joke, Fox decides to answer his question. "She's been put in for molesting a pregnant woman. She will be staying for ten months."

Whistling at this information Snake tries to ask more. "Who's the poor broad that got humped?"

"Peach."

Hearing that name gave Snake a bit of guilt and anger. Peach was like a good friend that anyone could come to. Doing something bad to her was like punching a nun or smacking a baby. "Have fun staying in jail molester. You're no worse than me."

After saying that, Snake walks back to his cell. The last thing he hears before going to sleep is Samus cursing.

**End of chapter. Please review. And do not fear Samus fans. You too Snake fans. This is not the end.**


	4. Melancholy of Samus

**New chapter. I also decided to change the title after listening to the reviews. Thank you!**

**I do not own Brawl.**

It had been a few weeks Samus was put behind bars, but it felt like months to her. No one came to visit her or say any hellos. Even Snake refused to make any talk with her. And she felt her life put into a new cycle. Each day, it was same. Wake up early, pick up trash that piled up in the same place in the street, sit in a corner, eat the same crap shoved in her cell, throw half of it up, think herself to sleep. Then the cycle goes on again.

But what really made her mad was Snake handling things better than her. He even got some of the Smashers to visit him. Some may have come to yell, but there were the few that were kind and tried to talk with him. She wondered on some points why a man who looks intimidating and unsociable be able to obtain friendship from a few people.

"How?" Deciding to try and talk to him just to keep herself sane, she tries to talk to him again. "How were you able to find friendship?"

Silence was her only answer. "Just say something! Anything. At least answer how you're able to cope being stuck in here." Hearing nothing for a few minutes, Samus decided to just stop on something she knew would never progress and sit in a corner with her head down.

"Experience." Perking her ears after hearing an answer, Samus waited to hear if he would talk again. "It's just experience. Now go to sleep. You have trash duty tomorrow."

_Timeskip :next day_

**City streets**

Samus hated trash duty. The sun was hot. She had to wear stupid orange pants and a black shirt. And every time she picks up a piece of trash, someone else throws one out of their car again. "Hey fuckhead. Do you know how long it took me to clean up that area? Pick up your shit up right now!"

"Stop bitching and moaning. It beats sitting in your cell all day, doesn't it?" Turning around, she flipped Snake off. "Ouch. Your finger sign hurt my pride."

Getting tired of his smart mouth, she decided to turn around and ignore him "So why'd you hurt Peach?"

Forgetting about ignoring him, Samus turned around with a glare that said 'are you stupid?' Dropping the trash bag and stick in her hands, she stomped over to him and jabbed him in the chest with her fingers while yelling. "Why the hell would I hurt her, huh? It doesn't even make any fucking sense? Before you even say anything else, try using that smoke addicted head of yours! "

Getting a straight look in the eye from the Foxhound agent, Samus felt herself stiffen up and shrink. "I think… you did it because you were jealous." Hearing this, she was going to say it was outrageous, but her voice wouldn't work. She felt like it was stuck in her throat. "She was always well liked by everyone while you were stuck sitting alone in the table far away from everyone. Don't deny it. I've been observing everyone. You hated her for helping Link get the courage to hook up with Zelda. I know you had a crush on him. That's one of the hidden reasons why you wanted to find the culprit. And most of all, you hate her for having. What. You. Want."

After that was said, Samus lashed out with fists and tears in her eyes. "Shut the hell up! It's all lies! So what if Peach is liked by everyone! So what if Link is happier with someone else! So what if… if…" Not even wanting to continue, Samus grabbed onto Snake's shoulders and cried in his chest.

Patting her on the back, Snake decided to try and talk the situation out. "It's not easy when you don't like what you know, doesn't it?" Receiving a muffled no, Snake pulled the crying bounty hunter away from him. Looking at her, he felt some kind of new feeling he's never felt before when he stared at her. "Um… the time is up. So… yeah, come on. We should head back to our cells." _Stupid, stupid. What kind of talk was that? _

**Jail area**

After getting put back into their respective cells, the two smashers kept quiet until visitors came. Toon Link came along with Zelda to apologize for the constant yelling. Lucario still talked telepathically with Snake and always left hitting the bars. Last people to come were Mario, Peach, and Falcon.

"Peach! How are you?" Snake was relieved to see Peach was okay. He could see she was smiling and also holding a stomach that was giving a slight bulge. "Congratulations Mario. It is yours, right?"

Nodding his head, Mario puffed out his chest in pride. "What can I say. I'm just that good."

Shaking his head at the plumbers joke, Snake turned over to Falcon. "So what brings you here? You barely come here at all?" Giving a creepy smile, Falcon just waves him off. "Freak."

"Mario. Before we leave, I have something for Samus." Walking to Samus's cell, Peach throws a piece of raw meat into the cell. "It's not pirate genitalia, but it'll get it done for you. Hope you don't mind it not living like what you gave me." And with that, the two walked off.

Looking over at the meat, Samus wondered to what Peach meant. _What is the meat for? And pirate genitalia? Those things don't even have anything. _

**Almost rape scene/ fight scene (**bring it on** Crappin Falcon)**

Before she could think anymore, her thoughts were interrupted by Falcon entering her cell. "What th-" Before she could continue, the racer covered her mouth with his scarf and started undressing her.

"I've waited a long time for this. Oh yeah." Pinning her against the wall with her back facing him, Falcon continued to pull down her pants. "No panties? Oh you naughty bitch. Wait till I-"

"Hey. I can hear you Falcon. You better think this through first." Not turning away from Samus's back, he decides to taunt Snake.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up convict. This is what bad girls ge-" Before he could continue, Samus spun around and kicked Falcon in the gut. She then proceeded to follow with a leg sweep, then a mount, where she unleashed a haymaker of fists and elbows. Before she could deal another heavy blow, she was thrown off and flung onto the bed. "Filthy bitch! You wanna play like that!"

SLAP! Falcon slapped the bounty hunter across the face while squeezing her neck until she lost consciousness. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll-" Before he continued, he felt something hard connect with the back of his head.

"Get. Off. Her. _Now._" Turning around, he saw Snake in a fighting stance.

"How did you get out of your cell?"

"Secret."

Falcon tried to use one of his Falcon Punches, but got intercepted by a right hook and a kick to the shin. Before Snake could strike again, he got kicked in the got from Falcon's recovery. His only choice was to use body blows since Falcon had his helmet on. Added with his heavy punches and larger build compared to Snake's, he was at disadvantage and had to rely solely on the power he had.

Putting his guard up, Snake dashed into Falcon's range and started delivering some punches and kicks to Falcon's build. Opening his hand slightly, Snake thrust it into Falcon's solar plexus. While he had the breath taken out of him, Snake used his chance to hit the helmet off of his opponent. Before he could get another hit in, Falcon caught his breath and used a Falcon Punch that connected with Snake's chest. The force of the punch added wit the flames singed the clothes and some of Snake's growing facial hair and sent him flying into the metal bars. Holding his back in pain, Snake looked up and saw Falcon reeling his hand back for one more punch. But before he could do that, Samus came from behind and hit him in the ears. The force from her hit caused him to fall over unconscious.

Looking up, Snake saw that the bounty hunter was still pants less, and turned away. "Thanks."

"No thanks are necessary." Putting on some pants, Samus looked at Snake with a serious stare. "But an explanation is needed."

Raising a brow, he motioned for her to continue. "I mean as of how you got out of your cell." Hearing a groan from Falcon, Snake immediately ran over and gave him a boot to the head, knocking him out even longer.

"Not here. Right now, we'll need to run for it." Nodding her head, the bounty hunter ran out with Snake behind.

"Where are we headed?"

"We're meeting a friend."

**Cliffy. Who is the one friend. Review after you read this. and tell your friends.**


	5. Fallen Angel

**Been a while since I was working on some college stuff. But none of you want to hear my reasons for not updating for so long you want to hear this:**

**I do not own brawl. P.S This is a chapter for all those who are fans of Pit being a badass.**

Sitting alone in his room in fetal position was the angelic warrior Pit. Secretly, Pit and Snake shared a true connection being both of high status in leading an army. It saddened him to see someone he considered a friend thrown away into a prison. His thoughts and sadness were soon interrupted by someone coming into his room.

Fox entered with Falco behind him, both looking serious. Putting on his normal face, Pit stood up with a serious face of his own. "What brings you to my room, and why with such a stare?"

Before Fox could answer, Falco moved in front of him and came eye level with the angel. "Cut the cornball talking. We know you can speak normal. Snakey and Sambust are loose on the town. Lucario's on it, but we need yer help toos. They convicts now, so get s your act together and come an help us put em down. Capiche?"

Gulping down a ball tightening in his throat, Pit stares harder into Falco's eyes. "…I'll be getting ready."

Smiling to himself, Falco leaves, but not before getting hit in the head by Fox. "I'd prefer it if you let me do the recruits."

"Yeah, well personally, I prefer your ass." Fox smacked Falco one more time before turning to Pit.

"We'll be going now. Unlike what Falco said, I'm giving you a choice to come or not. If you choose to come, then head over to the post in the park area to rendevouz with Marth and Zelda." With that the two of them left.

Pit sat in a corner holding his bow while in fetal position. If he did go, then he would have to kill his friend. If he stayed, then others would get hurt. The captain of Palutena's army sat there for nearly half a hour weighing his options.

_By now the two of them must be in town looking for Samus and Snake. _Looking out his window, Pit put on a serious face with gritted teeth. _I know what I must do now. I will capture Snake and Samus before the others can do more harm. I will confirm it myself._

Standing up with confidence, Pit inhaled deeply and held his bow in hand. "The fight is on!"

Suddenly, the lights in Pit's room started flickering and an evil ominous laugh was heard. **"What a lovely angel you are. I especially love your wings. Can I have them?"**

Not wanting to speak, Pit ran out of his room and into the halls. He soon regretted it seeing only part of the halls lit. _Think tactical. The best thing to do would be to stay close with your back to the walls. Remember to always have your weapon at the ready and be conscious on both sides. Have your legs on the guard, but also make sure they are ready to move when you want to dodge._

Remembering one of Snakes suggestions from one of their chats on tactical assaults, Pit did as so. Holding his bow on both hands ready to fire at anything that seemed remotely dangerous. "Luigi? Ness? Lucas? …Ice Climbers? Are any of you there?" Getting silence Pit asked once more. "Is anyone there?"

"**Is anyone there?"** The voice was mocking him. Turning to the source of the voice, Pit shot an arrow of light into a dark area on his left side, only to reveal nothing there to hit besides the wall. **"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me?"**

Suddenly pain erupted from Pit's right wing. **"Not."**

Before Pit knew it, his wing was torn off. He could feel the blood seeping out of his back. All he could hear was a ringing sound from his ears as pain erupted. He could make a silhouette, but the sheer pain blurred his vision from making out who it was.

"**It looks so… uneven. I hate it when things are like that." **Feeling his left wing being grabbed, Pit tried to hit whoever had him with his bow, only for it to be taken out of his hand. **"It was funny the first time. Not anymore. I'm confiscating this until you can think of something better. "**

Weaponless. The feeling of Pits other wing ripping off didn't feel as painful as the first. He felt completely naked. The things that made him an angel were easily taken away. Even the feeling he got of being thrown halfway across the hall didn't even feel painful. Looking up, Pit saw something that gave him a bit of hope. Snake's room.

Standing up, Pit hurled his way into Snakes room and looked for what he wanted. Spotting it on the table, Pit staggered his way to it and held it in his hand. Suddenly, he turned hearing his assaulter coming in. **"There you are. No more hide and seek."**

Whatever it was grabbed Pit by his neck ready to choke him. Instead of frowning, Pit smiled triumphantly. _Got ya._

Dropping what he had in his hands, revealed it to be a flashbang. Turning his head to the side, Pit couldn't help the grin on his face when the assaulter got blinded and let him go. Taking his chance, he kicked his enemy only to hit air. Looking around, he saw he was all alone in a room filled with weapons no child should play with. "In the words of the man in the movie about an army of darkness: Groovy."

Not wasting any time, Pit disrobed himself and patched his wounds with the medic kits lying on a shelf. Placing on a pair of pants that were too big for him and a flak jacket, he looked over the weaponry in his friend's room. _Carry lightly. Don't forget that your body is a deadly weapon itself. I guess my I should go with the handgun and a hunting knife.I better take a few of those flashbangs in case whatever it was comes. _

Strapping the two items on, Pit looked at himself in the mirror. All his blood stained his face. Removing the crown on his head, he placed it on the table. _I fight as a mortal now. Palutena may you grace me._

Heading out, Pit's first idea was to go and tell Marth and Zelda of what happened. Unfortunately, he could not run or else his wounds would open up again. Walking into the park was easy enough. Although there were times he would get a feeling of something lurking close to him. Spotting the prince and princess, he made a sprint toward them only to be tackled down by Toon Link. "I got ya Snake."

"Toon Link, get off me!" Pushing him off, Pit saw Toon Link wearing his violet costume. "You look like a gay child."

"And you look… you… oh yeah!" huffing in defeat, TL walked back to Marth and Zelda. "I thought he was Snake."

Looking at Pit, Zelda' s first thought was Pit's lack of wings. Sensing her worry Pit thought of a lie on the spot. "I shrunk them into my back."

Sensing his lie, Zelda didn't push for more. Looking to Marth, Zelda nudged him to give his orders. "Since you're here Pit, I want you to look for those two. Put on this earpiece. When you find them, we can notified."

"I understand. But before I go, you guys need to know something. Before I left the mansion, something attacked me and took my bow. Please be careful." Saluting, he marched off into town.

Zelda looked to Marth with concern in her eyes. "He was lying about his wings. And he walks too straight. He's holding in serious injuries."

"I know. He even forgot to wipe most of the blood on his face. It would have fooled me as face paint, but I've seen it on battles that's it's easy to distinguish the two." Looking to TL, Marth pointed in the direction Pit walked in. "Toony, go follow him."

"On it." Running off, TL tried to be as inconspicuous as he could.

_With Pit_

Pit's first place to search was the dumpsite. It was filled with many things that could be used as coverage. Feeling something coming up behind him, Pit let loose his right leg in a back heel. Turning around he saw nothing after hitting air. "A little lower and you would've knocked my hat off."

Looking down he saw TL looking at him angry. "Go back Toony."

"Don't call me that! Only my close friends get to call me Toony. Its Mr. Toon Link to you." Ignoring him, Pit continued to look around. "I hope Snake dies."

Turning around, Pit smacked Toon Link to the floor. "Don't say that ever again. I swear to Palutena that I'll-"

"Ugh, again with Palutena. Palutena this, Palutena that, by Palutena. Shut it with that stuff." Getting back up, TL spat on Pit's foot. "You're really annoying. Man I can't stand you and your 'holy this' crap."

Before TL knew it, he was punched right in the face into a pile of trash. Getting back up, he spat a cartoonish tooth out. "You know something Pit? I've never really liked you."

Drawing his sword, TL came down on Pit with a vertical slash. But his slash was intercepted by Pit's knife. "You think that dagger will hold off against my Master Sword?"

Instead of talking, Pit kicked TL right in the jaw. Before he could smile, pain shot through Pit's back and he could feel blood pouring down to his spine. _My wound has opened up? I thought it would have clotted a little by now._

The angels thoughts were interrupted by fire hitting him in the chest. Looking up, Pit saw smoke coming from TL's sword. Forming an idea in his head, Pit hid behind a car door.

TL readied himself once more tried to form fire again. Having it reach the tip of his sword, he was about to unleash it, until Pit towards him shirtless with the flak jacket in his hand. The angel threw the jacket and blinded TL.

Tackling him to the ground Pit grabbed the sword while it was still radiating heat. Biting onto the knife, and determination in his eyes, the angel seared the wounds on his back with the hot metal sword. He could feel it dry. Even though it hurt, he could feel the pain going away. Feeling it close completely, Pit stood up feeling like an enormous weight was taken of his back.

Turning back to TL, he was surprised to see him wide eyed. "Your wings. They're… gone."

"Here's your sword. Thanks for letting me use it." tossing the sword to TL's feet, Pit took the flak jacket and walked off.

Shaking off the shock, TL was about to call out to Pit, but he didn't get the chance when something grabbed him from behind. TL screamed in surprise and tried to grab his sword but failed.

Hearing the scream, Pit turned around and released a shot from his handgun. It managed to hit the hand holding TL, but the bullet also ran through TL's shoulder. Running back to TL, Pit watched as whatever grabbed TL ran off. From what he could make of it, it was a man. "Let's go Toony. Whoever tried to grab you might not be alone."

Dusting himself off TL sheathed his sword. "I'll let you call me that for now. Where are we headed to?"

Putting his weaponry back into place, Pit looked to the exit of the dumpsite. "We're headed out to the jail cells. Something's not right with this."

"Fix my shoulder first. You kind of shot it." Pulling down his shirt, Pit saw a deep wound with blood going down both holes.

Letting out a sigh Pit took his knife and put it in TL's mouth. "Heat up your sword."

_With Snake and Samus_

"Snake, hold still while I patch up your hand. I thought you said we were going to meet up with your helper?"

**A few hours ago:**

Before they could even make it to whoever helped Snake escape, they were instantly intercepted by Fox, Wolf, and Falco. They were instantly hit with a barrage of lasers set to stun. As they were hiding behind a building, lasers were being blasted none stop. Trying to think of a way out the barrage, a laser whizzed by Samus' ear. Fox and Wolf made a distraction while Falco went from behind. It was a tactic Snake was familiar with and mentally slapped himself for falling right into it. Before another laser could hit Samus square in the head, Snake shielded her with his hand.

Samus took that moment to throw a rock at Falco's gun. It made a successful hit and caused Falco to drop his gun to Samus and Snake. With Snake in pain, Samus took the gun and fired at Falco. She fired for the leg to incapacitate him.

Falco fell over and started calling for backup. Fox left to go help leaving Wolf by himself to fire alone. The Chozo warrior took this chance to stun Wolf. As Wolf fell over, both of the escapees ran, but not before taking some of Wolf's equipment including his med kit, scanner, and body armor.

**Now:**

They found an abandoned building that was about to be torn down. "So when will we be meeting your friend?"

They both heard the door open showing Lucario. Samus readied to shoot, but was stopped by Snake. "Good job finding us. Samus, meet the guy who helped me escape."

**End of chapter 5**

**Read and review. I know Pit and TL are a bit out of character, but I haven't seen a lot of stories showing them as enemies or badasses. Most are like how cute and whatnot they are. Bye for now.**


End file.
